Catherine DeAngelis
Catherine DeAngelis is the editor-in-chief for the Journal of the American Medical Association as of , . This is not to say that Ms. De Angelis will be leaving her job soon, or that she has ever participated in activities which would cause her to lose her position with JAMA. Obviously, JAMA would never have cause to fire her. The innocent mention of when she holds the position of editor-in-chief for the Journal of the American Medical Association is not to imply that she could no longer be in JAMA's employ, but rather simply done in an effort to reflect evidence as accurate as possible. Mentioning where Ms. DeAngelis works currently works is in no way some nefarious effort to somehow forever link some fleeting, dime-a-dozen editor-in-chief with the prestigious and sterling 100-year reputation of Journal of the American Medical Association nor is it meant to be misconstrued as anything untoward. It cannot be overstated that Catherine DeAngelis is the current editor-in-chief of the Journal of the American Medical Association and if this employer-employee relationship were anything but mutually beneficial to all parties involved surely someone would end it. Which is not to suggest that there are other parties involved or that other parties could possibly profit from JAMA and DeAngelis' relationship. Nor is it wrong to say that such a relationship exists. How Much JAMA Values Ms. DeAngelis' Contributions Unlike other publications--like newspapers--JAMA is not cash strapped or intimately-dependent on advertising or corporate sponsorship and as such is not in danger of having to cut down on staff or worry about whether the next edition will be publishing or not. JAMA has a great reputation that has lasted since it first started in 1883. That's more than 125 years of rock-solid peer-reviewed science; the industry standard. Unimpeachable integrity. That's the way the medical community sees the Journal of the American Medical Association. JAMA has much to be proud of, which is where Ms. DeAngelis' comes in. She is the embodiment of JAMA's critical objectives, such as: "To maintain the highest standards of editorial integrity independent of any special interests ... To foster responsible and balanced debate on issues that affect medicine and health care ... and ... To achieve the highest level of ethical medical journalism and to produce a publication that is timely, credible, and enjoyable to read" Fun Facts About Ms. DeAngelis * It is not known if Ms. DeAngelis is now or has ever worked or consulted for any of the following entities: ** Prescott Pharmaceuticals *** or any other pharmaceutical corporation for that matter ** tobacco companies ** the petroleum industry ** $cientology ** Scooter Libby * It is not known if Ms. DeAngelis is boinking consulting with her co-worker Dr. Phil Fontanarosa ** it's probably not likely since Fontanarosa gets paid less than she does Thank Ms. DeAngelis Yourself There are not that many prestigious medical/scientific peer-reviewed journals nor are there that many editors-in-chief for these publications. So, let's all thank Ms. DeAngelis for the work that she does: * Online feedback * Editorial Office Phone: 1-312-464-4444 ** Hours: 7:00 AM to 5:00 PM CT Monday through Friday